Debil
by CostaOriental
Summary: Alexander pensaba que mostrar debilidad era algo imperdonable. Todo este tiempo ha estado ocultando sus problemas a sus hermanos pensando que estos se avergüenzan de lo que se ha convertido. ¿Que pasara si un día su mascara de fortaleza cae?. Latin Hetalia
**Sumary. Hetalia no me pertenece, si lo hiciera aparecerían todos los latinos**

Era un día amargado, gris y sombrío para el protagonista de este relato, sin importa que para los demás era un día soleado y aparentemente tranquilo para todos los demás. Alexander Manuel Miranda Urdaneta, el protagonista de nuestra historia, caminaba por los lagos pasillos del hotel donde se estaba realizando la reunión global, todas las naciones debían de asistir a la junta porque se debatirían temas de gran "importancia". El sabia que lo único que harían en la reunión seria escuchar las peleas de Inglaterra, Francia, Estados Unidos, y cualquier otra persona que se le quisiese sumar, probablemente Martin sacaría de quicio a Manuel y este le daría uno de sus famosos golpes.

Entro a la sala de reuniones y se sentó en el asiento que le fue asignado junto a sus hermanos, Alexander sabia que sería ignorado por estos durante toda la reunión, en realidad todo el mundo le ignoraría pero le dolía más que su propia familia lo hiciese.

Alexander no era tonto, ni idiota, el sabia que hablaban a sus espaldas, le llamaban por apodos horrendos los cuales Alexander se negaba a recordar. Sabia también que sus hermanos sentían vergüenza de él y Alexander lo entendía, ¿Cómo no sentir vergüenza de que él sea su hermano cuando era el país con la mayor inflación a nivel mundial? En febrero su inflación "oficial" fue del 180% llegando a ser la mayor inflación a nivel mundial, su capital Caracas era una de las ciudades más violentas del mundo, lideraba el ranking de miseria, entre otras cosas más. Había muchos motivos para que sus hermanos sintieran vergüenza de Alexander y él lo entendía muy bien, pero no dejaba de doler.

Paso toda la reunión con la vista gacha y soportando los mareos que le daban de a ratos. Su estado físico era un reflejo de su gente por lo que en esos momentos estaba gravemente enfermo debido a la situación del país que representaba, si su país estaba mal el cómo su personificación lo reflejaría.

Sentía mucho dolor en sus articulaciones, estaba seguro de que tenía algo de fiebre y los mareos y nauseas no lo ayudaban, solo deseaba que terminara esa tonta reunión para ir a descansar en la habitación que le habían asignado y desea que el dolor cese por lo menos por un rato.

Coloco su cabeza entre sus manos para tratar de disminuir el mareo, nadie había notado en la situación tan deplorable en la que se encontraba Alexander o mejor dicho Venezuela. De aquel joven tan vivaracho, tan fuete e inquieto, no quedaba nada más que una cascara de lo que alguna vez fue, se había convertido en solo un cuerpo, porque su espíritu se sentía muerto, el propio Alexander se sentía como un cementerio andante.

Sin pode evitarlo se quedo dormido en plena reunión, estaba cansado, normalmente lograba dormir un poco antes de despertarse por los dolores o en su defecto las pesadillas que tenia recurrentemente, pero la noche anterior fue particularmente pésima, no tuvo ni un segundo de descanso, por lo que había asistido a la reunión trasnochado y con oscuras ojeras que lo hacían parecer más a un cadáver de lo que ya parecía.

Despertó gracias a que alguien había caído sobre el. Alexander no sabía que ocurría, solo sabía que en un momento se había quedado dormido y al siguiente alguien caía sobre el provocando que quisiese llorar gritar de dolor, pero se contuvo, no tenía que ser débil, ya fue lo suficientemente idiota como papa quedarse dormido en la reunión ¿qué habría pasado si hubiera tenido una pesadilla? ¿O si los dolores le atacaban como en la noche anterior?

Con la poca fuerza que pudo reunir, Alexander empujo a quien cayó sobre él quien más tarde reconoció como Guayana Inglesa.

-¡¿Qué te sucede Alexander?!- grito la nación que aparentaba tener 14 años- ¡No ves que fue un accidente grandísimo imbécil!

-Pues trata de no cometer más accidentes idiota- contesto con voz de hielo Alexander, su máscara era algo de lo que se enorgullecía, gracias a ella nadie podía saber sus emociones, por lo que nadie sabría cuan débil era- La próxima vez que ocurra me asegurare de lanzarte personalmente del Salto Ángel.

-Eres un grandísimo idiota Venezuela-contesto con furia el menor- Por eso estas como estas inútil, por tu gran idiotez, ¿Por qué no desapareces de una vez y nos ahorras a todos tener que lidiar con alguien como tú? ¿Es que no notas que a nadie le importaría si desaparece?

-No me tientes Guayana Inglesa, yo cumplo mis promesas –

El joven bufo enojado y se largo a sentarse junto a sus compañeros. Como Alexander suponía nadie presto atención al altercado, transcurriendo todo con normalidad. Alexander decidió no dormir nuevamente debido al riesgo de demostrar debilidad, por lo que fingió prestar atención a lo que decía Estados Unidos.

Alexander no se dio cuenta de unas cuantas personas lo observaban de manera disimulada, habían notado el altercado y notaron como Alexander había puesto una casi imperceptible mueca de dolor en su cara, la cual no debió de aparecer porque él era fuerte, en antaño había recibido golpes peores que el que le proporciono Guayana Inglesa, tendrían que averiguar qué ocurría con

Al finalizar la reunión, a cada persona se le había dado las llaves de sus habitaciones y con quien la compartirían. Al parecer a alguien le pareció divertido colocar a Francisco, Rodrigo y David en la misma habitación consigo.

Alexander no había compartido una habitación con sus hermanos en décadas, recuerda como antes salían a un bar los 4 luego de las reuniones y se divertía, ahora lo único que deseaba Alexander era recostarse en una cama y tratar de dormir.

Con toda la rapidez que pudo se dirigió a la habitación asignada y entro con la llave que le habían dado, para su suerte no había nadie, de seguro sus hermanos se habían ido a un bar para disfrutar la noche. Alexander no se quito la ropa, solo los zapatos y así tan incómodamente como vestía se quedo dormido en la cama, no tuvo fuerzas ni para arroparse con una sabana.

Se despertó debido a las nauseas en algún momento de la noche, con dificultad Alexander arrastro su dolorido cuerpo al baño y sintiendo peor que nunca vomito lo poco que había comido en el día, lo cual era casi nada.

Se pregunto con desesperación y entre lágrimas cuando acabaría su tormento, ¿cuándo acabaría con su mal?, Alexander pensaba sinceramente que si seguía de esa manera, desaparecería muy pronto.

Entre arcadas sollozo aun mas fuerte con la idea de desaparecer, sollozo ante la idea de su muerte, se pregunto quienes le lloraran, quienes le extrañarían y lloro con más fuerza ante el pensamiento de que a nadie le importaría su muerte.

Alexander no se dio cuenta de cuando la puerta del baño se abrió o habría sollozado aun más porque alguien estuviera viendo su debilidad. Solo sintió como le apartaban el cabello de la cara y le trataban de calmar.

Serian poco más de las 3 de la mañana cuando un ruido despertó a David.

Con pereza se sentó en la cama, Rodrigo, Francisco y el no habían durado mucho tiempo en el bar, simplemente ya no era lo mismo sin Alex, aunque trataran de negarlo lo extrañaban. David espabilo cuando vio la luz del baño encendida y luego escucho el sonido de arcadas en el.

Miro la habitación preguntándose quién de sus hermanos estaría dejando su estomago en el baño y solo pudo ver una cama vacía perteneciente a Alex.

Se levanto para investigar un poco más. Cuando habían llegado alrededor de las 11 pm, Alex ya se encontraba profundamente dormido y Francisco le había arropado diciendo que era malo que pasara frio, Rodrigo y él se encogieron de hombros, cuando Alex salía con ellos de parranda todo era más divertido porque le recodaba a los viejos tiempos cuando la vida como naciones era más fácil…. Bueno para ellos lo era.

Abrió la puerta del baño y entro para encontrarse a su hermano sollozando mientras dejaba todo lo que había comido en el día en el sanitario. David sintió algo de preocupación al verle así, no estaba acostumbrado a ver a sus hermanos enfermos y Alex en esos momentos parecía un moribundo, su piel antes tostada por el sol lucia pálida, sus cabellos negros ahora lucían sin vida, su cuerpo parecía frágil y tenía una delgadez extrema. No quedaba rastro de quien había sido su hermano físicamente.

Se arrodillo junto a él apartándole con una mano el cabello de la cara y con la otra trazándole círculos en la espalda tratando de calmarle. Estuvo un rato así hasta que las nauseas de Alexander cesaron y David lo recostó en su pecho, su hermano se sentía tan delgado, tan frágil, que David temía porque se fuese a romper de un segundo a otro.

Ayudo a Alex a levantarse, Francisco quien había también se despertó al sentir el ruido, ayudo a Alex a cepillarse los dientes y lavarse la cara, el pobre no tenía fuerzas para moverse por sí mismo. Ambos hermanos llevaron al otro a la mini cocina que tenia la suite y Francisco comenzó a prepararle algo para que Alex recuperara un poco de fuerzas, Rodrigo se encontraba sentado frente a ellos, fue el último en despertarse pues el siempre tuvo el sueño más pesado de todos ellos.

David no era tonto, no necesitaba sumar dos más dos para saber que la enfermedad de su hermano se debía a la actual situación de su país. Alex seguía sollozando en su pecho solo que ahora se encontraban sentados en una de las sillas del la cocina y no en el suelo del baño.

-Lo siento- sollozo su hermano negándose a hacer contacto visual con cualquiera de ellos- Soy débil.

-¿Por qué dices eso Alex? – pregunto Francisco dejando de lado lo que cocinaba-¿Quien te lo ha dicho?

-No soy idiota Francisco- contesto Alex- Se muy bien lo que represento en estos momentos.

-Una nación fuerte...

-Una nación que **era** que **tenía** grandes riquezas, ahora soy una nación que tiene la inflación más alta del mundo, lidero el ranking de miseria, tiene una gran escasez de todo, tiene muertos por montón y cuyo gobierno es uno de los más corruptos- contesto una vez más Alex sin mirarlos.

David sintió que no les estaba contando todo, les ocultaba algo, el siempre supo cuando uno de ellos mentía era como un sexto sentido. Alzo el rostro de Alex para que le observara y así tratar de ver que ocultaba. David no estaba preparado para aquello.

Los ojos color ámbar que antes poseía su hermano, los cuales representaban sus grandes riquezas, ahora no era de ese color. Uno de sus ojos era rojo como la sangre y el otro azul como el mar, David sabia que eso representaba cuan dividido estaba Alexander, el debió de haber usado lentes de contacto para que no lo notaran.

Intercambio miradas con sus hermanos en una conversación silenciosa, era hora de que las cosas cambiaran. Ellos no podían deja que su hermano siguiera en esa situación, ellos cuidarían de él.


End file.
